The typical person interfaces with several different computing devices during the course of a normal day. For example, many adults have at least one smart phone that they carry with them. Many of those same individuals will also use a tablet device, a laptop computer, and/or a desktop computing system during the course of a day. Each of these devices is typically a self-contained system that includes all subsystems needed for operation including input systems such as keyboards and touch screens, user output systems such as display devices, and networking systems such as network interface cards.